


I'm small, I'm needy, I'm waiting

by Spero30



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Feelings, How Do I Tag, Late Night Writing, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad, Short One Shot, kind of:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spero30/pseuds/Spero30
Summary: He saw a glimpse of black. Could it...? He looked again.And the bus. The bus was always too late or too early.





	I'm small, I'm needy, I'm waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will like it. My _midlle of the night writing_ when my head is overflowing.  
>  **Enjoy!**

There was a loud noise from the street. The dust was filling the air. The sun partly hid itself by the clouds.

There was a typical Monday rush. The mass of people moving without stopping or looking. The busy life of the busy city.

He was stamping his foot impatiently. The bus was late, again. It was always too late or too early. He didn’t even know why he was surprised anymore.

There was music playing in his earphones, blocking all the street noise, all the rush and moving people. The single ray of sun broke from the clouds, the dust and his blond hair shine in the air.

He glimpsed to the right, looking for the bus. There was a mop of unruly hair. And then it was just black.

 

* * *

 

 

There was silence, the tension filling the air. They were looking at each other, no one dared enough to make a move. _Almost like trying to get close to the wild animal_ he thought bitterly.

Two years of friendship, five years of relationship and four years of silence and this was all they were capable of doing: silence. _Pathetic, truly._

“Hi, ” He saw his lips moving, no sound reaching his ears. There, he was suddenly in front of him, this mess of hair. With the delay, he realized he still had his earphones on. He took them off, slowly, as if trying to prevent the other’s voice to reach him.

“Hello, Kuroo-san” He tried to keep his voice composed.

“Long time no see, Tsukishima. How’d you been?” There was a small smile playing on his lips, a bit nervous.

“Good, thank you.”

There it was again. This silence, nervous glances, as if they didn’t know each other. As if they’ve just met for the very first time, clean and without bruises.

_I wish…_

“So, how is the university going? Are you working?” He watched as his companion put the hand on the back of his neck, scratching it lightly. _Old habits die hard._

Four years and looked like nothing really changed. At least physically.

Everything else went to shit a long time ago.

“I finished my degree. And yes, I’m working.” He took a long breath. “How about you, Kuroo-san?”

He didn’t want to know. Not really. Not like this, this small talk without any meaning.

Everything was wrong. This meeting was wrong. They were wrong.

There was a noise in his ears. It sounded almost like his own screams.

Everything hurt.

“I’m great, thanks! I’m actually working nearby. This tall glass building, you see? That’s my office! Pretty cool, right Tsukki?”

Both of their faces froze, their eyes locked. ‘Tsukki’. ‘Tsukki’. ‘Tsukki’. ‘Tsuuuki’. ‘Tssuuuki’ tsukkitsukkitsukkitsukkitsukkitsukkitsukkitsukki…

How many years has it been? Four? How did he breathe again? How did he survive four years without oxygen, without water and food?

**Tsukki.**

“Looks good, Kuroo-san” His voice was quiet but steady. He could do it. He could survive this unfortunate meeting.

There was the sound of a heavy vehicle, breaks stopping, people moving. He glimpsed.

“That’s my bus, Kuroo-san. It was a pleasure meeting you. Have a good day.” He turned around without waiting for the response. His salvation was just about five meters away. He could do it without breaking down.

His foot was already on the bus, when he felt it, the hard tug on his sleeve.

“Did you change your number?” The question was rushed, the voice of the asker quivering. He shook his head. _No, I didn’t. I waited._ “Could I maybe call you? I… coffee! Could we maybe do coffee sometime?”

Kuroo’s eyes were hopeful, big and shining. His eyes were sure.

“Maybe.”

The rebellious hair was still there. The smart eyes, the thin lips. The person he loves with his stupid heart was still there.

_Always, Tetsu._

He got on the bus, put his earphones on and looked away. The bus was on time for once.

 

* * *

 

 

He glimpsed to the right, looking for the bus. There was a mop of unruly hair. And then it was just black.

The seconds felt like hours. There was a lifelong story happening in his head when he waited for the head to turn.

He felt all the air leaving him. The rebellious hair was there. There was no smart eyes, no thin lips. There was no love.

_Stupid._

He turned the volume of the music up, his foot stamping even faster. Why was the bus always late?

 


End file.
